The invention relates to a center console for an automobile, said console being located between the two front seats, with at least one armrest associated with at leas one of the two front seats, said armrest being adjustable by means of at least one adjusting device into different ergonomic positions relative to the (at least) one front seat.
Adjustable armrests for motor vehicles are known from German Patent Document DE 38 07 880 C2. Such known armrests are mounted to be displaceable along the center console of the interior of the vehicle, with adjustment relative to the position of the front seats from the ergonomic standpoint being possible depending on the position of the respective front seat.
A height-adjustable center armrest for motor vehicles is known from French Patent 2 633 566 in which the armrest plate is mounted on a supporting plate by a plurality of compression springs as well as a lifting mechanism. The supporting plate together with the armrest is mounted on an adjustable frame and is intended merely to be placed loosely in the vicinity of the center console of the vehicle. The lifting mechanism comprises a spider that is lockable by engaging a locking rod, said spider supporting the armrest and being adjustable heightwise manually exclusively in the vertical direction, with extension being reinforced by releasing the compression springs and lowering being accomplished against the force of the compression springs.
An ergonomically adjustable armrest is also known from German Patent Document DE 41 35 279 A1, said armrest being mountable by a vertical base plate on doors or side walls of a motor vehicle. Heightwise and widthwise adjustment is permitted by two linear guides and corresponding gear drives using an external drive. No lengthwise displaceability is provided.
An object of the invention is to provide a center console of the type referred to at the outset whose armrest is adaptable in an ergonomically satisfactory manner to a wide range of individuals of extremely different heights.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by virtue of the fact that the armrest has associated with it a lifting and transverse shifting mechanism that exerts on the armrest a combination of a lifting movement and a transverse shift, crosswise with respect to the lengthwise axis of the vehicle, toward one of the two front seats and in that the lifting/shifting mechanism is mounted on a guide carriage that is linearly movable in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle by means of a linear guide device along the center console. In addition to the lengthwise displacement of the armrest, known of itself, the armrest can therefore be adjusted heightwise and transversely toward the respective front seat, so that the armrest can be adjusted in an ergonomically favorable manner for a wide range of individuals ranging from very small, thin individuals to very tall, broad persons. The transverse shift toward the front seat makes it unnecessary for relatively short, thin persons to slide sideways on their front seats in order to be able to support themselves on the armrest.
In the design of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a scissors joint is provided as the lifting and transverse shifting mechanism, one of whose joint levers is additionally displaceable transversely in the vicinity of its upper and lower articulation points in a linear guide. This is an especially simple yet functionally reliable mechanical solution for the lifting and transverse shifting mechanism.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the scissors joint is lockable in its folded and extended end positions as well as in several intermediate positions with the aid of a lock. In this way, any person seated on the corresponding front seat can move the armrest individually into the correct ergonomic position and lock it in this position.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the lock is manually operable by a handle. This is a simple and economical yet functionally reliable design.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the linear guide device is a locking mechanism for locking the guide carriage in different intermediate positions between front and rear end positions as well as for locking in the two end positions. The armrest is also lockable along the center console in various individually adjustable positions.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the locking device is manually operable by a handle. This also results in simple and economical yet functionally reliable operability for the locking device.